Aerrow and Piper and Carver's Revenge Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Carver is out of jail again and is out to kill Aerrow so he tries to kill Piper but wounds her badly but with help from Starling Aerrow will protect Piper from Carver. AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper and Carver s Revenge Starring Piper and Aerrow

Set a year after capturing Cyclonis

Starling: Starling to Aerrow and Piper Carver has broken out of jail repeat Carver has broken out of jail.

Aerrow: Shit!

Piper: Damn!

Then an explosion went off.

Carver: Just the red haired brat I was looking for!

Aerrow: Carver get over your payback that isn't the way of the Sky Knight since I'm the last descendent of Lightning Strike I should know.

Carver: Oh really well my Red Eagles were always better than both Storm Hawks squadrons.

Piper: I doubt it Carver you tried to kill Aerrow more than once that is not the way of the Sky Knight.

Carver: (cackles) Long live Carver the best Sky Knight.

And then he blasted Piper badly injuring her.

Aerrow: (cries) PIPER!

Piper: (weakly) Aerrow go stop Carver for me. (pasts out)

Carver: The girl is dead now to make Aerrow so angry that he can get double time in jail. (cackles)

Then Aerrow punched Carver in the face!

Aerrow: (yells) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

Carver: That is just the start I will kill you and I will make sure Atmos belongs to me! (cackles)

Then Starling flew in and pulled Piper off the Condor.

Starling: She's still breathing go and stop Carver if not for Atmos do for Piper!

Aerrow: With pleasure.

Then Aerrow and Carver duelled very hard!

Aerrow: (yells) YOU MAY HAVE UNDERISTAMATED ME TWICE BUT YOU WILL FIND THAT YOU ARE EVERYTHING I AM NOT SINCE YOU ARE A SICK MAN!

At the Sky Knight Medical Centre.

Piper: Starling is Aerrow alright?

Starling: I wish I knew a good answer but I told him to go after Carver for you.

Meanwhile…

Carver: Your feelings for Piper make you a weakling and Sky Knights are forbidden to have a crush on their teammates!

Aerrow: (yells) I don't give a fig or two hoots!

The battle was getting harsh but Aerrow knew the risks he had to take to stop Carver even if it was the last thing he did he had to stop Carver to protect Piper and Atmos nothing else mattered not to him anyway!

Carver: (YELLS) YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!

Aerrow: (YELLS) YOU SAID THAT BEFORE AND THE TIME BEFORE THAT BUT I ALWAYS BEAT YOU ACCEPT IT CARVER YOU WILL NEVER BE A SKY KNIGHT NO ONE WILL EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!

Lynn and a few citizens of Terra Atmosia saw Aerrow duelling Carver!

Lynn: Go Aerrow!

Citizen of Atmosia: (cheers) Aerrow! Aerrow! Aerrow!

Carver: (yells) NO THEY SHOULD BE CHEERING ME NOT YOU AERROW!

Aerrow: (yells) FAME IS NOT THE WAY OF THE SKY KNIGHT CARVER YOU CREATE SHADOWS OVER THE TRUTH AND I THINK YOU WORKED WITH DARK ACE TO DESTROY THE OLD STORM HAWKS!

Carver: Ha Lightning Strike was a bone-heading dunce he was no where near my league.

Aerrow: Lightning Strike was more a hero than you ever were Carver.

Starling: (on radio) Aerrow you are right I meet Lightning Strike when I was only young he defended my Terra from Cyclonians Lightning Strike was a real hero make your Dad proud make me proud make Piper proud.

Aerrow: Wait Lightning Strike's my dad?

Carver: He broke the code of the Sky Knights.

Aerrow: He most likely didn't give a fig or two hoots now to make him, my friends and my dear Piper proud.

Then he kicked Carver in the belly.

Carver: Ow! (growls furiously)

Then Aerrow got ready to do his move and did the Lightning Claw blasting Carver into a few citizens who grabbed him.

Aerrow: Aerrow 17, Carver zilch!

Guy Skyly: Jail bird Carver broke out of jail again but he is back into the slammer thanks to Aerrow of the Storm Hawks.

Lynn: Well done Aerrow by the way Piper is recovering Starling has been looking after her.

Aerrow: Thanks I better go and see her.

At the Sky Knight Medical Centre Aerrow found Piper breathing normally and wound bandaged.

Piper: Aerrow well done stopping Carver.

Aerrow: Thanks what's strange is Starling knows Lightning Strike was my Dad.

Starling: I saw him with his wife and child who looked a lot like you.

Aerrow: I was only four I wouldn't remember it.

Piper: No matter Lightning Strike would be proud and so would your Mum.

A few days later…

Sky Knight Council Member: You fall in love with your Navigator you know it is forbidden for a Sky Knight to fall in love with anyone.

Aerrow: For the third and last time I don't give a fig or two hoots besides you can't stop love Piper is what makes me stronger, she is the one who helped me save Atmos from Cyclonis and she is the one I truly love.

Piper: Aerrow is right since I love him traditions change so if a Sky Knight loves someone they should be allowed too wheatear you like it or not. Besides me and Aerrow are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos so we can do as many good things as we like.

Aerrow: Seconded.

Starling: Well said.

Lynn: Fourth.

Sky Knight Council Member: How long Aerrow and Piper have you known you were the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos?

Aerrow: We have known since Cyclonis got the key to the door to the Far Side sir.

Sky Knight Council Member: I guess you two are right I apologize for agreeing with the ways of old from now on Sky Knights are allowed to be with the person they love.

Harrier: That is silly.

Starling: It seems Harrier you are wrong Aerrow and Piper as Piper told me Aerrow, her and the other Storm Hawks are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos and this Binding thing kept Aerrow and Piper alive for a long while.

Aerrow and Piper: Yup.

Meanwhile at the Atmosia Prison.

Carver: Aerrow and Piper will pay.

Then Cyclonis punched him.

Cyclonis: I should remind you Carver you serve me if you try anything like that again I will kill you myself understood?!

Carver: (grudgingly) Yes master.

That evening on the Condor.

Aerrow: At least Atmos is safe for us to spend quality time together Pi.

Piper: Yes that's true Aerrow.

Then they kissed happily.

Aerrow: (happily) I love you Piper.

Piper: (happily) And I love you Aerrow.

The End


End file.
